Now and Forever
by TragicMagic14
Summary: Six short stories originally written for Zelink Week 2015 on Tumblr-Story 6: Fear Her. "He could feel the hard stares, the sneers, hear people whisper about how he didn't want to be king, how he would be unfit anyhow." Post TP, Zelink. Note: More fluff!
1. Promise

**So this is going to be six chapters long. Each chapter is going to be one of the short stories I wrote for Zelink Week on tumblr, each one completely disconnected from the others. **

**This one in particular was based on the prompt 'Promise', and is Hyrule Warriors and features Fem! Sheik. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sheik had to address the elephant in the room.

"…did you see my face?" She asked quietly, sliding her cowl back over her face.

The cot beneath her creaked as she imagined Link pulled himself to prop on his elbow. She must have looked strange to him, her bare back turned his way, wearing nothing but this silly mask and a blanket draped over her slender body. This _whole thing_ had been foolish of her. She convinced herself it was okay to take off her mask because it had been too dark for him to see her, too dark for him to figure out who she was. She'd promised herself she'd remember to put her mask back on after they were finished, and head back to her own tent just to be safe. But she hadn't done either. Instead, she'd fallen right asleep, maskless and nestled in his arms.

She sighed. And what of sleeping with her Hero? Her ancestors would be ashamed of her lack of self-control.

"…I won't lie." Link finally started.

Those words frightened Sheik. She cast a worried, crimson glance over her shoulder, her mask safely concealing her identity once more. As predicted, he was propped up on his elbow, his blankets swathed over his hips. He was beautiful, as always, his lightly tanned skin glowing in the morning light. Blue eyes gleaming like chips of sapphire met her own artificially red eyes, as he watched her with an unreadable expression.

"I thought about looking at you," He finally admitted. "This morning, when I woke up around dawn to find you still in bed with me."

Sheik's hands clenched around the sheets, her heartbeat picking up. _He knows. He has to know who I am._

"But I didn't." Link said, shifting his eyes away and running his free hand through his straw-coloured locks. "I was curious, I admit that… but I didn't want to betray your trust, so I just went back to sleep and hoped you would wake up before me next time."

Sheik's eyes were wide. "…Betray my trust?"

Link met her eyes again, skimming light fingers across her spine, eliciting a shiver. "You kept asking me last night if I could see you." He murmured.

She remembered badgering him so many times through the night; _can you see me? Can you see? Can you see in this dark? _He's always replied _no, _in a lusty growl, before continuing exactly where they left off.

"And you're never without that mask. You don't want people to see your face; I don't know the reason, and I won't bother you for it, but that much is clear to me."

It filled her heart with ease to hear him say that. She wanted to tell him the truth… really, she did. But there would always be the possibility her secret could leak out accidentally if she told him, or anyone… not to mention, she just didn't want to make Link lie for her. It was too big a gamble on her life. She couldn't risk it getting out who she really was—not when the enemy was hell-bent on getting rid of Princess Zelda.

"…thank you for not looking." Sheik finally said softly, finally turning her body back around to look at him.

He reached up and caught some of her sunny blonde hair spilling out of the bottom of her cowl and kissed it, eyes not leaving hers. "I… even though Impa doesn't trust you, Sheik, I want you to know that I do." He said. "And that I… care for you. A lot."

Sheik caught his hand, intertwining her slender, taped fingers with his much larger ones. She cared for him as well… too much, almost. It was strange of her to grow so attached to someone in only a couple months, but being with Link seemed as natural as breathing. He seemed to understand her better than anyone else, detecting her emotions when she thought she concealed them away so well. She remembered how one night, he'd grabbed her hand and rubbed them between his own without a word, just to ease pre-battle jitters she'd purposely been hiding. It was a peculiar phenomenon, but they seemed to be able communicate without words. They would always know what the other is thinking through nothing more than a look, whether it be on the battlefield or elsewhere.

She was glad to hear him say he cared for her—she'd been worried that the previous night had just been a lust-fuelled impulse realized.

"I care for you greatly as well." Sheik told him earnestly, scooting herself closer to him without releasing his hand.

Link sat up, reaching under the blankets to stroke a thumb across her knee. "Sheik, if you hide your face because of a scar or something of the sort on your face…" He met her eyes. "I… I'll understand if you're uncomfortable showing me, but I want you to know I won't ever be repulsed or repelled by it, whatever the case is."

Sheik stared at their hands laced together. "It's not… it's not that, Link." She didn't want him to feel as if she didn't trust him or that she worried he would judge her. She knew he wouldn't; that wasn't who Link was. "I just… I can't let you see me right now."

He kissed her knuckles as if she were a princess. "That's fine, I won't ask about it anymore. You are already beautiful to me, even though I cannot see all of you."

She felt her cheeks fill with colour. He was so sweet to her, so wonderful. She scooted even closer, but decided she wanted to be closer still. She crawled onto his lap and wrapped an arm around his neck. Much better.

"Close your eyes, please." She whispered, touching their noses together.

He obeyed, his eyelids sliding closed. It was a shame, really, to hides such beautiful blue orbs from view. Sheik mourned their absence as she tugged the bottom of her cowl down to reveal her lips. She leaned toward him and pressed her lips to his, cupping his jaw with her other hand. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

_One day. _She decided, sliding her own eyes closed—she trusted him not to look while she was distracted. _One day I'll tell you the truth. One day I'll tell you who I really am, Link, I promise._


	2. Rescue

**This next story is Skyward Sword, taking place right after Zelda's unsealing but before Ghirahim's interruption. It's based on the prompt 'Rescue'. **

**enjoy!**

* * *

They will retell his adventure in stories and legends, praising his heroism and his bravery for delving into ancient temples filled with evil. They'd recount every twist and turn in his journey, all his blood, sweat and toil. Every giant monster he slayed, every beast he cut down would be recorded in history. Everyone would remember the courageous young man who dove below the clouds to save his best friend; who slayed a demon and saved the world.

What they would never know, however, was the way their gallant hero of legend sobbed like a lost child on the shoulder of his goddess reborn. They'll never know how he hugged her close and clung to her, as if he needed her presence more than air or life itself. They'll never know how many times he thought he would die, or how many times he almost _allowed_ himself to die at the hands of the merciless demon lord.

They'll never know how much the promise of saving his Zelda kept him going. How he hugged her sailcloth close when he slept, just to feel closer to her. How he over-worked himself sick on a weekly basis, just because he refused to take a much-needed break.

Zelda was his angel, his savior. She rescued him long before he had to rescue her. He wouldn't have been able to make it through his lonely, orphaned childhood had she not offered him her companionship and friendship. His parents' deaths had been an unimaginable blow to his heart—had Zelda not been there, patiently and dutifully supporting him, he would not have been able to recover from the loss. She had always been the strong one, not him. It was because of her that he could accomplish any of what he had during his journey.

He crushed her small body against his own, revelling in finally being able to touch her after so long. She was so slight, so… breakable. She was thinner than before she fell; before this all started. He worried she might just shatter to pieces, right there in his arms. Had she been eating and sleeping right? Had she been able to take care of herself properly? He felt his protectiveness over her flare up.

Zelda returned his tight hug weakly, pulling him out of such troubling thoughts. Her hands moved under his arms and made slow circles on his back, comforting him the best she could in her weakened state. He rested his chin upon her shoulder, breathing in her sweet, familiar scent that he'd missed for far too long.

_Good morning…_ her quiet, tired voice buzzed in his ear as he held her close. _…Link._

Link felt tears well in the corners of his eyes. Normally, he would be embarrassed to cry, especially in front of Zelda, but all he could focus on at the moment was how warm she was, how good it felt to have her back. It seemed like when she fell, she took all his warmth away with her and he was just left with a cold husk. The warmth had been gone so long, he'd begun to forget how nice it felt. He forgot that it was even there in the first place, that he missed it so much.

Zelda pulled back from his hug to look at him, and he realized then she had tear tracks running down her own cheeks. Link reached up and caressed her humid cheek, gently wiping away any remnants of her tears. Zelda let out a surprised little giggle, and quickly returned the favor, sniffling. He closed his eyes as she brushed his tears away with soft fingertips, then moved to touch their foreheads together.

_I missed you._ She whispered, touching his jaw.

Link didn't reply—he only opened his eyes again and stared back with soft blue orbs, conveying that exact message back to her silently.

Zelda touched their noses together. Thank you for coming to wake me, Sleepyhead.

Link didn't think; he just leaned forward and kissed her. At first, he could feel her surprise, but she soon settled into his kiss. She kissed back, tenderly and slowly, fingers sifting into his hair. More tears streaked down her face as her lips caressed his, but he could feel her smiling under his lips. It felt nice, like he was exactly where he belonged. Right there; with his Zelda safe in his arms, loving him just as much as he had always loved her.

* * *

**feel free to favourite or review if you enjoyed, or follow if you're interested in the rest of the short stories. **


	3. Anger

**This chapter is based on the prompt "Anger" and is supposed to be very, very loosely based after the events of Zelda II. A ****few details were taken from the old Valiant comics (such as the country of Calatia as a whole), but I took a lot more artistic liberties on this one than all the others. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Queen Zelda sat atop her red-velvet throne, gripping the armrests with white-knuckled hands. Her back remained ram-rod straight, her eyes cool and controlled, as she listened to her Captain of the Guard relay his daring battle plan.

Hyrule was once again at war, this time with a long-bitter neighbouring country in the north called Salula. Leading the assault is the country's assault is Zelda's once-fiancé now-king, Lyrynn. He'd been bitter since her refusal to marry him after her fifteenth year, and that bitterness only grew as both of them ascended their separate thrones less than a year ago. Claiming Hyrule should have been his as well, he decided upon gaining full-power that he was going to simply take it by force, as long as Zelda refused to give it to him.

Lyrynn's attacks had been swift and brutal, though nothing Hyrule couldn't handle for the time-being. But the new queen feared for her country—if her army made the slightest slip, they very well could be overrun by Salula's. This war had to end soon, before innocent lives became the trade-off.

However, this plan she did not want to agree to.

It wasn't because it was a bad plan. On the contrary, if pulled off, it could end the war swiftly and cleanly. It was brilliant; the Captain of the Guard was going to negotiate with Hyrule's closest ally, Calatia, in hopes of gaining their help against Salula. If their support was secured, Salula would be cornered and Lyrynn wouldn't stand a chance. However, since Salula was situated between Calatia and Hyrule, her Captain would have to travel straight through enemy territory for the negotiation. He would be in unimaginable danger if he were ever recognized by the enemy, given his high position in Hyrule.

And the Queen was rather fond of Captain Link.

Two-time savior of her kingdom, slayer of the King of evil, wielder of the Triforce of Courage, and the unknowing object of the queen's affections; Link was, regrettably, the best man for the job. After all, Calatia was his homeland, and he would be able to traverse it better than anyone else in the kingdom. But if so much as his identity were to be revealed the wrong person, there would be a very good chance he could die before he even reached Calatia's borders.

Link watched his queen consider his proposition with bated breath, blue eyes trained on her every movement. His perceptive gaze flicked about her body; from her rich violet gown, to the golden circlet perched upon her reddish-coloured hair, finally resting on her own bright eyes. Her expressionless face betrayed nothing of her internal panic or her erratic heartrate. She could feel him trying to read her, willing her to understand things from his perspective. And she did, wholly and completely.

She just didn't want to lose him.

"No." Queen Zelda finally answered stiffly. "I will not allow you to embark on such a dangerous endeavor."

Link's head snapped up to attention. He figured she would have to think about it, but he thought she would see the wisdom in his plan enough to allow him to go through with it in the end. "What? Why not?" He blurted.

Zelda's eyes hardened. "It's far too dangerous." She answered sourly. "And who will lead Hyrule's army if you're off on this mission?"

"I've taught my second-in-command everything I know, your Highness." Link stated, his dark brows pulling together in confusion. "He's perfectly able to lead an army as well as I can."

"No." The queen repeated, her nails digging into her throne's upholstery.

Defiant as always, Link crossed his arms over his chest. "With all due respect, highness," He grumbled. "I would like one good reason why I shouldn't be the one to make negotiations with Calatia."

"We'll send someone else." Zelda said firmly, ignoring his request.

Link bristled, his temper beginning to rear its ugly head. "You can't just—!"

The queen cut him off with a sudden shout, "Guards!" She snapped, looking past Link to the soldiers stationed at the door. "Leave us!"

The queen and her captain locked eyes as each and every guard filed out of the throne room, the air filled with curious murmurs and stocky footsteps. The voices cut off as the heavy, metal doors were shut with an audible _bang._ A few slow moments ticked by as the two continued to stare one another down, deep blue eyes boring accusingly into violet ones.

Link was the first to speak.

"…how long have I been a valuable asset to this kingdom? Fifteen years?" He demanded, pacing before his queen. "Do I need to save it a third time in order for you to trust me?"

Zelda sighed, eyes shifting away from his. "This has nothing to do with trust, Link." She said slowly. "I simply don't believe you to be the right man for the job."

"That is horse rot and you know it, Zelda!" Link snapped. "I know Calatia better than anyone else in this palace. I am of the highest rank in your own _personal_ guard. I am one of the most competent warriors in this kingdom, and I've already saved it—and you—from destruction. Twice. What other prerequisites do I need?"

Zelda tensed, her nails digging deeply into the armrests of her throne and leaving ugly welts in the precious fabric. "My word is final, Captain."

Link stopped pacing and turned to glare at her. "Fine," He bit out darkly. "Send this other person. But just know that I will tail him and make sure he can make the negotiation successfully."

Zelda clenched her teeth. "You will do nothing of the sort."

He grinned without mirth. "Just try to stop me, highness. I will do whatever the hell—"

"Enough!" Zelda cried, her nails digging so deeply into her armrests she feared they would break.

"—I want." Link continued, undaunted by her orders. "I'll do whatever I think is best, even if you disagree."

"I said _enough!_" Zelda shrieked, and her calm visage completely shattered.

Link's eyes popped wide open at her outburst. It was a rare sight to see Hyrule's ever-composed ice queen lose her cool, especially when discussing such important matters. He had struck some nerve in her. Curiously, he began slowly ascending the few red-carpeted stairs to stand before Zelda's throne.

"You aren't supposed to come up here," Zelda said, her voice shaking almost unnoticeably.

Link ignored her and leaned down so he was at eye level with her, covering her clenched hands with his own. Their faces were now only centimeters apart, eyes locked. Link was sure that he spotted panic sparking within the depths of her seemingly endless gaze, that he could feel only the slightest of tremors shiver through her body.

"Why do you act like this?" He asked softly. "Hmm?"

"Let me go." Zelda breathed.

Link's face hardened. "Not until you answer me,"

"Let me go." She repeated, her cheeks beginning to flood with colour.

"Why are you acting this way?" Link probed again. "Are you angry with me? Am I being punished?"

"…No." Zelda murmured, unintentionally staring at his mouth. How could she not? It was so close. Too close.

"Then why?"

Her eyes flicked back up to meet his. "That's not your business."

"It is my business and I have a right to know." He retorted firmly.

Zelda squeezed her eyes shut. "Let me go." She commanded again, though it came out rather breathless.

"Why don't you let me do my job, Zelda?" Link asked, smoothing his thumb across the back of her left hand in an attempt to soothe her.

"Because…" she whispered. "…because…"

"Because…?"

"You… you could die." She said it so quietly, Link almost didn't catch it.

He was surprised for a moment. Was that really all? He could die so she did not want to ask this of him?

"It would be my honour to die for this kingdom," He told her, continuing that soothing motion on the back of her other hand. "It was one of the many vows I swore to before I accepted this position."

"Don't say that…" Zelda said, shaking her head. "Please don't say that." A small tear squeezed from her eye, sliding down her fair cheek.

Link's eyes widened, and he released her hands in surprise. Crying. Hyrule's infamous ice queen was actually crying, right here, right before his very own eyes and ears. He could hardly believe it. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she curled her fists into his tunic and buried her face into his chest.

"You can't die," She murmured against his shirt. "I'll kill you if you die."

Link blinked once, then wrapped firm arms around her, drawing her closer into a proper hug. A sight smile crossed his lips.

"…I won't die." He breathed, pressing a kiss into her hair. "I definitely won't die on you, Zelda."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a favorite or review if you enjoyed! Follow to keep up with the last three shorts :)**


	4. Absence

**This one's based on the prompt "Absence". Fair warning, it's a pretty angsty OoT fic.**

**Enjoy! (or cry. Whichever you find suitable for this short) **

* * *

Link would probably be arrested if he were found snooping around in the Queen's private library. Even with his high standing in the Royal Hyrulean army of Second-in-Command, intruding on the Queen's private space without her permission was an offense. Frankly, even if Zelda wasn't queen, it would just be a rather shameless invasion of her privacy. Maybe he was shameless. After all, the only reason he really had for coming to Zelda's library was some arbitrary excuse to feel just a little bit closer to her.

Ever since he left to find Navi, they'd grown apart. Link couldn't exactly blame Zelda for that, it was to be expected that she would move on from him, and whatever cutesy puppy love they'd had as kids. That, and eight years was a long time for him to be away. Too long. He couldn't say he regretted ever leaving though. Sure, he never found Navi, but if he hadn't left, Termina would've been decimated (except on the unlikely chance that a different Hero stumbled upon the strange world in his place.) He'd be lying, of course, if he said he didn't wish he hadn't gotten so lost in the Lost Woods for so long. Eight years. He still couldn't believe he managed to find Hyrule again after so long, and it has been some years since that return.

He remembered that day he'd found himself stumbling out of the Lost Woods and into Goron City. Darunia had been the one to find him, all swathed up in messily stitched together clothes made of wolfos skins and furs, his hair long and unruly. The goron Chief still occasionally joked that Link had looked like some kind of furry half-man-half-beast that day.

He'd been brought to the castle upon the Queen's order that day and brought back to better health. All those years in the wilderness of the Lost Woods had left him weak and malnourished, and obviously, the Gorons were not equipped to take care of him themselves. Zelda had gotten him the best doctors in Hyrule and allowed him to stay in the castle for as long as he needed. He remembered how the maids tending to him commented on how often Zelda visited him. He still wondered why she'd done that, but as soon as he was better, she grew much colder and distant from him, barely speaking to him for months at a time.

Maybe she was mad at him. Link supposed she had a right to be; he promised to return to her and only did so after eight years—albeit, not on purpose, but she was still left alone for eight years regardless. Perhaps she was just swamped with her queenly duties and no longer had time to give to her once best friend and first love. He didn't know and he suspected he would never find out. And maybe that was for the best; they were twenty-five now, and it was time to let go of the past.

Link ran his fingers over the spines of the well-worn books on her overstuffed bookshelves, not even reading the titles of her books. He imagined her picking one out and settling her elegant form in the straight-backed leather chair next to him. Zelda always had this adorable face when she read—her eyes narrowed, her brows drawn together in concentration, angular chin tilted down slightly. He loved that look, probably more than he should.

He had a lot of feelings for Zelda he really shouldn't have. She was married, after all, and the queen. It was silly of him to keep hoping that one day she would call him to her office, and confess to him that she never forgot about him or them. Call it puppy love, or maybe just say that Link was extremely stubborn and foolish, but he still loved her. He still loved his Princess of Destiny. She still loved him too; he could feel it. She pretended to be happy with her husband, but Link saw right through it.

He sat at her large oak desk, swiping a finger across the pages of the open book that lied a top it. It was a lawbook filled with unfamiliar terms and words that gave Link a headache just looking at them. Zelda had taught him to read before he left for Termina, and he had practiced a lot since then, but some literature and books were still well above his ability to comprehend. He didn't mind much really; the things he couldn't read were things he didn't need to read.

His blue eyes swept across her desk. Her feather pen and inkwell sat in the far corner, and everywhere else was positively covered with loose papers and books Zelda hadn't bothered putting away after using. She'd always been messy—if it weren't for maids and servants, the whole castle would probably be a cluttered mess. There was even tons of envelopes stuffed into one of the closed books sitting along the edge of the desk, probably used as a temporary bookmark. It seemed to be practically teetering, about ready to fall, so Link attempted to pile it atop some other books. It was a wasted effort, however, as the book only slid off of its new perch and plunged to the floor, the envelopes inside scattering.

Link cursed. He shouldn't have touched anything—Zelda will figure out that someone had intruded in her library now.

He fell to his knees and gathered the envelopes. They were all unsealed, some with creases and crinkles from frequent folding and age, while others remained much more pristine. When he picked up the last one, he noticed something scrawled on it in Zelda's distinctive calligraphy: his name. Link blinked, and started flipping through the other envelopes, searching for any more markings. Each and every one of them had his name written somewhere; some written in the messier, sloppy scrawl of a child, others written in Zelda's current loopy, slanted script.

Were these letters meant for him? He wondered. Why else would she write his name on the envelopes?

Before he could stop and think about the fact that this was most _certainly_ an invasion of Zelda's privacy, he unfolded one of the older envelopes and pulled out the folded, crinkled letter from inside.

* * *

_Hero Boy_

_Impa told me I should write letters to you until I see you again so that I can give them to you, and it'll be like you never left. So here's the first one._

_Bye!_

_Your Princess_

* * *

Hero boy. It had been so long since he'd been called Zelda's old nickname. Now she just called him 'Sir Link' or 'General'—he kind of hated how formal and impersonal it was. He wished she would call him Hero Boy again, or at least just plain ol' Link.

He shook his head and fished out another older-looking envelope, hoping to quell the heart-jerking sadness that suddenly overcame him.

* * *

_Hero Boy,_

_When are you coming back? It's been months since you left, and I think father's starting to wonder why he has not seen the Ocarina of Time in so long. You should really hurry back to Hyrule so I don't get in trouble. And I kind of miss having someone to play with who's actually my age._

_Come back soon,_

_Princess Zelda_

* * *

Link just went on like this, reading note after note, as if he were in some kind of masochistic trance. Some were short and some were long, but they all hurt to read. He couldn't believe that she'd written so much to him as if he was there to receive them. All this time he'd been absent, she waited for him, and waited, and waited…but he'd been too late.

* * *

_Hero Boy,_

_I had a pretty bad day today. I don't know if you really care, but you need to be punished for not coming back to see me after two years, so you're going to listen to me whine whether you like it or not. Anyways, what made my day so terrible was this ridiculous tea party gala father made me attend. I met all the noble ladies there, and I learned just how gossipy they all are. Really, they're like old ladies! "Did you hear that Lady Tremaine has been seen in the arms of a man who is not her husband?" "It looks as if Lady Frankford has gained some weight! Oh my!" Do you find that irritating? Yes? Well, try listening to a constant stream of that for two straight hours. It was no picnic. I really do not see myself making the friends my father hoped I would there._

_You should come back to Hyrule and see me again, Link. I think you owe me at least one visit after all this time. Besides, we're long overdue for making a pillow-fort in the library._

_Love,_

_Zelda_

* * *

_Link,_

_Impa's mad at me because I snuck out of the castle. Remember when we used to sneak out together when we were ten? It honestly wasn't fun at all without you, but I guess you aren't planning to come back, are you? I'll just have to make do with being alone from now on. It's your choice in the end to not come back, I suppose, but the least you could do is bring the ocarina home for me. Four years is a long time to hold that poor ocarina hostage, you know, and I do wonder what you look like as a fourteen-year-old. I only really know what you looked like as a kid, and then what you looked like at seventeen. It would be rather interesting to see what you look like in between then._

_Come home soon. I miss you, Link. I really do, and I miss the time we used to spend together._

_Zel_

* * *

_Link,_

_Father's begun looking for suitors for me, but I don't like any of them. I don't know, it's kind of silly, but I've had my heart set on you since we were kids. You always were a really cute kid, you know, and your seventeen year old self was really nothing to sneeze at either. I know you would be selfless and firm, like a good king should, and I know you could protect me. Goddesses know you've done it before. I wonder if we would've been courting by now if you hadn't left. Sixteen is the age we're supposed to start that, you know._

_I wish we could court. I think I would actually have fun if it was you._

_Zel_

* * *

_Link,_

_I'm getting married in three days. Karter is fine, and he'll make a fine husband but I don't love him. At all. It doesn't help that he's almost ten years my senior. A part of me keeps imagining this picturesque fantasy of you charging into my wedding and sweeping me off of my feet just before the Sage slips that ring on my finger. I suppose I've kind of built you up in my head, like you're my Prince Charming, even though you're anything but a prince. It's really just a silly fantasy, but a part of me really kind of wants it to happen. Don't worry though; the rest of me knows it won't._

_I'll probably be a married woman the next time I write you, Link. It's a little strange to actually write that down or say it out loud, I wish it wasn't true. I still miss you._

_Zel_

* * *

_Link,_

_You came back, you little bugger. Why the hell did you come back now? Why not a year ago? Two years ago? Why not before I was married! You have the worst timing, I hope you're aware of that._

_I'm glad you're back though. Welcome home._

_Zel_

* * *

_Link,_

_Gods, why do you do this to me? You're honestly too handsome for your own good. It's kind of killing me—me, a married woman—that my eyes keep wandering to you. I need to keep my distance from you or I'm going to do some really stupid, reckless things._

_Sorry Link._

_Zel_

* * *

_Gods. Oh my sweet Goddesses I can't do this. You touched my hand today during that military meeting—that's literally all it took, I'm sorry to say—and I wanted to grab your face and kiss you in front of my husband, my father and my whole counsel. I almost didn't care that they were all there. You're just as I remember, and I cannot stand it._

_Zel_

* * *

_I love you._

_Gods. It's so silly that I still cling to my childhood crush like this, even thirteen years after we established we both liked each other. But I still feel it, which is on an extreme level of pathetic._

_I'm an idiot, Link, and I'm sorry about that._

_Zel_

* * *

_Link,_

_I think is my last letter to you, thirteen years is just far too long to dwell on one person. I cannot keep writing them anymore, because in doing so, I am feeding into this toxic habit of constantly thinking about you. I'm so sorry. Goodbye._

_Queen Zelda_

* * *

Link stared at the last letter incomprehensively. He reread it once. Twice. Thrice. It was the last letter … and it was two years old. She stopped thinking about him two years ago.

A sharp, jarring pain ached in his chest. It clawed at his heart and yanked his stomach inside out. All this time he had told himself that there was still something there between them. That somehow, some way, they would be together again. All he needed to do was get her attention. Or talk to her. Or touch her. But no matter what he tried, it never happened. He'd still pined for her all these years. Loved her with his whole heart. He convinced himself he could recreate the past, and that was his biggest mistake.

He was torn out of his thoughts when he heard the library doors shut heavily. He hastily shoved the letter back into its envelope and jammed the bundle of letters back into Zelda's book.

Just as he placed the book back where it should be, Queen Zelda herself rounded a nearby bookcase, her fingers pressed to her temples. When she noticed Link standing there, she jumped, placing a hand to her chest.

"Goddesses," She breathed, looking him up and down. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I… apologize." He said. Not just for startling her, but for leaving her… for losing her.

"What brings you here, General?" The Queen inquired, taking a small step toward him.

"I was…" His eyes shifted away. "…looking for you."

"Oh," Zelda smoothed some runaway hairs from her eyes. "I was… seeing the doctor."

Link nodded absently. He shouldn't be here; alone with the queen who didn't love him anymore. It hurt.

"Link," She said, recapturing his attention. "They think I might finally be pregnant."

On the outside, he didn't react. His face remained smooth and unreadable, but on the inside it felt like she'd just jammed her hand through his chest and yanked out his heart. "…congratulations." He forced himself to say.

Zelda nodded, folding her hands in her lap. "Thank you."

"I should go." Link muttered suddenly, rushing to brush past her.

"Wait, Link." She called, and he stopped. He wished he had just kept going, but he never could ignore a thing she said. "You should find someone… to be with, I mean. You look like you've been a little lonely."

Link closed his eyes, keeping his back turned to the Queen. He already had someone, but she didn't love him. For half a second he considered telling her everything so she could reject him, and he could get the closure he needs. But in the end, he chickened out.

"…I'll consider it." He finally said, before continuing toward the door.

Zelda watched her General's retreating back—he didn't see the longing way she was looking at him. The way she bit her lip and narrowed her eyes on the expensive carpet at her feet. The way her heart screamed at her to follow him, and kiss him senseless. He didn't see how she locked her own feelings away and pretended they didn't exist, just as she'd been doing since she wrote that last letter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and favourites are always appreciated if you enjoyed. Follow if you wish to read the last two stories when I release them! (Neither are all angsty and sad like this one, just so you know) **


	5. Blade

**This one's another post OoT/MM fic. Don't worry, this one's a nice, short, fluffy one to balance out yesterday's punch in the gut. It's based on the prompt 'Blade'. (And just so you know, it's completely disconnected from yesterday's dispite also being OoT/MM.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zelda was vaguely aware of the morning chill biting at her exposed face. She shivered involuntarily under the thick layers of linens,burying her face under Link's bare collarbone, before letting out a content sigh.

Link was still sound asleep next to her, his heavy breathing the only sound that her keen ears could pick up in his small cabin bedroom. She rather liked his little cabin out in the woods, with its quaint, woodsy feel that was polar opposite to life back at her big, bustling castle. Here, she felt so much more… _normal_ than at the castle. It was not a feeling she disliked.

She cracked one eye open, spying Link's fair, sculpted chest and smiling fondly. The two of them seemed to fit together perfectly, every curve and contour of each other's bodies clicking like two pieces of a puzzle. She liked that next to him seemed to be just where she belonged.

She ran a slow finger over his chest, pausing slightly at each and every scar that marked it. Even with Ganondorf gone, there were still many dangers in Hyrule that Link had to face every day as a Knight. So many scars crisscrossed his body, scars she didn't know the origin of—scars she doubted he would ever tell her about. She ran her fingers over the numerous faint lines of long-healed, puckered flesh, wondering how anyone could possibly find physical proof of a man's sacrifice and bravery ugly.

There was, however, one mark in particular which made her breath catch and a chill crawl its way up her spine: A thick, short strip of slightly-raised scar-tissue just below his ribs. A stab-wound, and she knew exactly where he'd gotten it.

They didn't talk about that day very much. It was a bad memory neither liked thinking about, but that was rather hard for Zelda to do when the proof that it happened was staring her right in the face. She hated remembering it… the horse ride that ended in disaster and almost cost Link his life. The princess closed her eyes, but she could still see it—how the stalfos' crude blade sunk into his flesh, how Link stumbled back with a cry, but forced himself to fight on because she was in danger… and the blood. Oh Gods… all that blood. If she hadn't been there—_right there_ to heal him—he would've died.

Oh no. She could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She remembered clutching his arm with hands sticky with his blood… she remembered begging for him not to leave her. She remembered the fear; the deep, aching panic that he was slowly slipping away. It was scary… just too damn scary to think about him dying.

A large, strong hand caught her trembling fingers, and warm lips kissed each knuckle slowly.

"You're torturing yourself by thinking about it again, aren't you?" Link murmured against her hand. Zelda blinked, causing a tear to slip down her cheek—she hadn't even noticed him wake up.

"It's hard not to…" Zelda admitted softly, watery eyes still focused on his scar. "…when I… I almost lost you."

Link smoothed her hair back from her face with gentle fingers. "I'm fine, Love." He assured her just as softy. "You saved me."

Zelda shook her head, another tear sliding down her face. "I… I just worry… with you being a knight… that I won't be there next time… and…" She trailed off, feeling her emotions well up within her. She was getting too upset again.

"I'm not planning to die any time soon," Link whispered in her ear, snaking an arm around her waist. "And you and I both know I'm a pain in the ass to get rid of. Ganondorf can attest to that," He gave her arm a quick jerk, pulling her on top of him with a playful growl.

Zelda squealed in surprise and flailed involuntarily as her face was assaulted with a barrage of tiny, quick kisses. Once it seemed her mind was off of his near-death experience, he secured his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck. He peppered it with soft, sweet kisses, until eventually, she stopped sniffling and started giggling.

"I love you so much," She breathed, as he pressed slower kisses into her neck.

"Mmm…" He ruffed, lips grazing her collarbone. "Love you more."

Zelda chuckled—she doubted that was possible—and nuzzled her cheek into his hair, deciding that it was, in fact, exactly where she belonged.

* * *

**Really short but sweet, right? Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, a review or a favourite is always appreciated. Follow if you'd like to be informed when the next and final short is released!**


	6. Fear Her

**So here's the final story. It's based on the prompt 'Fear Her' and is post-TP. I think it's pretty darn fluffy so enjoy!**

* * *

"This wine is truly the finest I have ever tasted," Lord Hammod said, swirling his drink around in its crystal glass.

Link nodded absently, taking another sip of the putrid-tasting wine. He'd never liked the taste of alcohol, and while wine tasted better than most ales he's tried, it wasn't by a whole lot.

He had been dreading the annual midsummer gala for months. It was the first time he was going to attend a ball as Zelda's husband and consort, at the extremely heavy scrutiny of Hyrule's nobility. Unions like theirs were rare. Not forbidden, mind you, just rare, if not only for the reason that royalty didn't often get the chance to mingle with common folk as much as nobility. But that didn't exactly mean Link felt all that welcomed as Prince Consort. He could feel the hard stares, the sneers, hear people whisper about how he didn't want to be king, how he would be unfit anyhow. He learned quickly to block it out, but lately, it was beginning to bother him again. Especially now, when Zelda seemed to be moody and tough to approach on the subject of his silly insecurities.

He sighed to himself. At least the five men he was conversing with now didn't seem to be too overly open of their contempt for him.

"Indeed," Lord Grimsby agreed, taking a sip. "Divine."

"Ah," Lord Lauterdale said, looking past the group to the other party-goers. "Lady Lydia is looking enchanting as always."

"And Queen Zelda is also looking beautiful as ever." Lord Pembleton added, his grey eyes watching the queen mingle with some noble ladies.

Now _there_ was something to be happy about. Link glanced at his wife, dangerously beautiful all garbed up in her royal blue, form-fitting gown, her brown hair teased and curled just the right way around her lovely face. Sometimes he truly found it hard to believe that he managed to make such a beautiful… _goddess_ of a woman fall in love with him.

"How is the marriage coming along anyhow, Sir Link?"

Link blinked, tearing his eyes away from his beautiful wife to the man who had asked, Lord Geoffry. He was easily the youngest, next to Link himself, in the group. He was the fancy of many ladies around Hyrule, or so Link had heard, but what was so irksome about the man was that he had been one of many who had attempted to win Zelda's hand before she had chosen Link.

"Fine," Link said evasively.

Geoffry nodded once, sipping his wine thoughtfully. "Well, it's been what? A year since the marriage?" He raised one dark brow. "It's strange that there hasn't been a pregnancy announced yet, no?"

Link stiffened. Their lack of a child was a bit of a sore-spot for both of them, but especially for Zelda. Her family has had a history of having trouble conceiving, which was why her parents died when she was so young—because they were already nearing the ends of their lives by the time she reached adulthood.

"We… we only wish to wait until Hyrule has fully recovered from the Twilight Invasion before we bring a child into this world." Link said as smoothly as he could. The first piece of advice Zelda had given him for talking to nobility was to pretend everything—and she does mean _everything_—they do was deliberate. Drop your wine on someone? Remember Link, you _meant_ to do that.

Geoffry nodded again. "I figured it would have occurred by accident by now," He admitted with a short chuckle. "Though I suppose I wouldn't blame you if you did not wish to couple very often."

Link's hand tightened over his wine glass. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean," Link answered stiffly. The second lesson Zelda had given him was to never, ever let what they say get to you. No matter what is said.

Geoffry's eyes found Zelda again. "Those nightly activities are more satisfying when your partner has some semblance of passion." He said with a shrug.

By this point, Link's shoulders were so stiff they were practically up to his ears. He didn't even allow himself to reply to that, fearing what obscenities would slip out if he tried.

"Honestly," Geoffry shook his head. "Between us men, do you not fear her?"

"No." Link answered, his voice almost a growl.

Geoffry blinked, sipping his drink once more. "There's something about the queen," He said, glancing back at Zelda once more. "She seems so… cold, calculating, unfeeling… like she's inhuman."

Link was about ready to jump the other man and beat him senseless for insulting his wife like that, but he restrained himself and practically downed the rest of his wine. It wasn't as if it were the first time he's heard people say that about his Zelda.

"Tell me," Geoffry said, staring into his wine as he swirled it in his glass. "Was marrying Hyrule's Ice Queen worth the life of luxury?"

The hero's grip on the wine glass grew so tight it hurt.

Lord Lauterdale patted the younger noble on the back with a hearty laugh. "Ah, yes. Their marriage was a brilliantly strategic one."

Lord Grimsby joined the laughter. "The blessed hero gets to live a long life of unmatched extravagance in exchange for a passion-less marriage—"

In an instant, Link's wine glass imploded in his grip, causing all five men to start. Blood started to well from a shallow cut in the hero's hand, but he barely reacted.

"I married her because I love her," He said darkly, wrapped his handkerchief over the wound to staunch the bleeding. "And that is the one and only reason why. Excuse me." Her pushed past the stunned Lords and headed straight for Zelda.

Could this be why she was moody lately? Had she heard these rotten rumours? Had they upset her? Zelda was so difficult to read sometimes, and he wondered if even if he asked, would she tell him the truth? That these rumors hurt her or that she felt insecure? He had to try, at the very least.

"Darling?" Zelda asked as he approached. The ladies she was with murmured and giggled, eyes hungrily looking him up and down.

Link took her hand with his good hand. "I need to speak with you," He said firmly, which for some reason, triggered a chorus of giggles from the other women. "Please."

Zelda blinked, and gave a dismissive wave to the noble ladies, who all curtsied in response. Although she was confused and surprised by Link's behavior, she allowed him to drag her off without complaint. He pulled her out of the ballroom and kept walking until the clamour of the crowd disappeared. Finally they were alone.

"Link, what—?" Zelda began before he slammed his lips against hers, cutting her off mid-sentence.

The hero pushed his queen against the stone wall behind them, mouths still connected. Once her back hit the wall, she gasped in surprise and he took the chance to delve his tongue into her mouth and intertwine it with hers. Zelda wound her arms around her husband's neck, kissing him back with just as much passionate vigor as he gave her. Her fingers wove into his hair, and she struggled to hook her leg around his waist in her uncomfortable dress and yank him closer. Abruptly, he pulled back and held her shoulders, both of their chests heaving.

"You know that I love you, right?" He said breathlessly. "I didn't marry you for fortune or an easy life or because I wanted something from you. It was just you, that's all I need. I'd have married you all the same if you were a poor beggar living on the street."

Zelda touched his cheek. "…I suppose you've found out about the rumors, haven't you?" She said with a defeated sigh.

He kissed her again, though only a quick peck this time. "I just want you to know that no matter what people say, this was a union of love and it always will be."

She kissed the corner of his mouth. "Of course I know that, Link."

The hero exhaled, pressing his forehead to hers. "You've been slightly on the moody side lately, so I wondered if you were upset about those stupid rumors."

Zelda frowned. "Right," She murmured. "About that…"

Link pulled back to blink at her.

"I actually… went to see the doctors about that," She said, sliding her fingers up to caress his neck. "Well you see… I haven't bled in a while, and with the mood swings…"

Zelda had hoped he would fill in the blank for her, but he still continued looking at her expectantly and she sighed. He never knew his mother, of course he wouldn't understand how exactly these things worked.

"Darling…" She began, slightly hesitant. "…They think I might be… expecting."

Link's eyes widened into saucers. "You mean…?"

"Well I haven't shown yet—!" She cut herself off with a squeal as he picked her up and spun her around, laughing.

"_You're pregnant_?" He laughed. "Zelda, love, that's wonderful news!"

Suddenly he stopped, and set her down gently as if she were made of extremely fragile eggshells. He smoothed his hands over her shoulders and down her waist, lingering at her belly as if he expected to find a bump there already.

"Link!" She giggled, placing a hand over his on her flat belly. "I'm not _that_ far along, you goof. I'm certainly not that fragile yet, either!"

He smirked, and leaned down to press a kiss in that hallow where her neck and shoulders connected. "In that case," He breathed against her skin, causing her heart to flutter. "Let's ditch this party."

She pulled his head from her shoulder and kissed him, her hand finding his wrist. "Let's go then," She whispered, tugging him along. "My sweet husband."

He smiled at her, following obediently. "Of course, my sweet wife."

* * *

**As I said, this is the final story but reviews and favourites are still always welcome. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing these shorts! :)**


End file.
